Amour Impossible
by Alounet
Summary: Trunks bave devant son professeur de lycée qui n'est autre que Gohan. Oui, Trunks a très envie de son ami. Ce que Trunks veut, Trunks obtient. Yaoi Gohan/Trunks (et léger Goku/Végéta)


**Titre** : Amour Impossible

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Amitié / Famille

**Couple** : Gohan/Trunks + Goku/Végéta

**Avertissements** : Il s'agit de slash entre des mâles !

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Toriyama_

**Notes**_ : Comme certains l'auront remarqué sur mon profile, j'ai décidé de relever des défis que vous, lecteurs, déciderez de me lancer (plus d'infos en allant au début de mon profil)._

_Nous avons ici un défi lancé par Dephtilopilus dont le couple principal doit être Gohan et Trunks (avec une apparition de Yamcha en autre personnage important). Pour ce qui est des mots, phrases et objets à placer dans l'histoire et qui me sont imposé, je les mettrais en italique et gras. De plus, le lieu principal devant être le lycée d'Orange Star, et j'adore les ambiances lycée, ça va être donc très bien pour moi ! Mais je devais aussi faire apparaître Goku et Végéta comme étant en couple, ce qui rendait les choses plus compliquées que prévue._

_Finalement, j'ai écrit ça... Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça vaut mais j'espère que ça fera plaisir à Dephtilopilus a qui je dédicace cette histoire :)_

* * *

Gohan regarda une dernière fois sa montre : il n'était pas en retard. C'était le même rituel chaque matin. Il sortait de chez lui avec au moins quinze minutes d'avance, après avoir embrassé sa femme et sa fille, mais il avait toujours le doute d'être en retard au lycée.

C'était agréable pour lui de travailler dans l'établissement ou il avait fait ses études, le _**lycée Orange Star**_. A 25 ans, il savait qu'il était l'un des plus jeunes professeurs de l'établissement, mais il savait aussi être l'un des plus brillants.

Il n'aimait pas l'admettre, sa nature étant beaucoup trop modeste, mais les autres professeurs n'arrêtaient pas de le lui dire. Il repensait à son adolescence, lorsqu'il étudiait dans l'établissement, et à ses nombreux retards, souvent dû au fait qu'il faisait régner la justice dans la ville avec sa petite-amie devenue femme.

Il avait rangé son costume de Great Saiyaman au placard, et avait pratiquement forcé sa femme à en faire de même à la naissance de leur fille, mais il savait que la relève était entretenue par son petit frère Goten et le meilleur ami de ce dernier, Trunks.

-Excusez-moi professeur, je suis en retard !

Trunks venait d'entrer en catastrophe dans sa classe. Il passa devant son professeur - et ami - en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de se précipiter vers sa place habituelle. Gohan ne releva pas l'incident, se contentant de continuer son cours et d'expliquer une énième norme littéraire.

A peine assis, Trunks passa le reste du cours à rêvasser, regardant Gohan lui faire cours. Mais il ne le regardait pas comme n'importe quel élève. Sa voisine de classe, Kit, avait tendance à lui dire :

-Tu le regarde comme un bout de _**viande**_, y'a même de la bave sur le coin de ta bouche.

A chaque fois qu'elle lui faisait une telle remarque, Trunks grognait dans ses dents, se défendant du fait que ça n'était pas vrai et essayait de se concentrer un peu mieux sur ses cours, en vain.

Elle avait raison, il ne le regardait pas comme un simple élève regarde son professeur.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Trunks avait toujours été fort proche de Gohan, le considérant un peu comme le grand frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Ils avaient de nombreuses fois joué ensemble. Puis en grandissant, Gohan s'était éloigné. Il avait terminé ses études, s'était installé avec _**Videl**_, puis il s'était marié, avait eu une fille...

Autant de facteurs impliquant cet éloignement progressif qui l'agaçait tant. Mais fort heureusement, Trunks s'était inscrit dans ce lycée et il avait retrouvé son ami, dans un tout autre rôle, mais il pouvait profiter de sa présence.

Mais devenu adolescent, le jeune homme de 16 ans se rendait peu à peu compte que l'intérêt qu'il portait désormais au grand frère de son meilleur ami n'avait rien d'amical, ni de fraternel. C'était tout autre chose. Quelque chose que les autres adolescents auraient qualifié d'attirance sexuelle. C'était cela. Trunks était attiré par Gohan. Et si au début, le jeune lycéen tentait de se convaincre du contraire en pensant que ça lui passerait, il refusait maintenant de nier l'évidence et l'admettait.

Mais à part sa voisine de classe qui avait quelques doutes, personne n'était au courant de cette amourette à sens unique. Parce que Trunks avait SA réputation dans le lycée.

Le beau gosse riche, issu de la grande famille Brief qui dirigeait la Capsule Corporation. Trunks attirait les convoitises et les jolies filles. Il était rare de le voir seul dans l'établissement, ce qui agaçait par moment son meilleur ami Goten.

Ce dernier étant plus jeune, il n'était pas dans la même classe que Trunks et aussi, ils ne fréquentaient pas les mêmes personnes.

Mais souvent, Trunks s'éclipsait à la pause déjeuner, puis il retrouvait Gohan dans sa classe. Ce dernier était souvent en train de manger sur le pouce, corrigeant de nombreuses copies ou mettant en place ses prochains cours.

Bien que très organisé, Gohan avait tout de même ses preuves à faire en tant que jeune enseignant.

-Je peux me joindre à toi ?

Le plus jeune n'attendit pas de réponse, puis il s'approcha du bureau de son aîné et se posa à côté de lui, sortant son déjeuner.

-Goten te cherchait, tu ne déjeune pas avec lui ?

Gohan était toujours concentré sur la correction de ses copies.

-J'avais envie d'être seul avec toi.

Gohan se crispa, tenant son crayon avec fermeté. Il ne releva pour autant pas les yeux puis essaya de se contenir :

-Je suis ton professeur. Je n'ai pas le droit de me retrouver seul avec un élève.

-Quoi ? s'offusqua Trunks. C'est ridicule, on a déjà était seul des tas de fois !

Le plus jeune avait beau se défendre, il savait que Gohan avait peur. Il avait peur depuis quinze jours maintenant. Depuis le fameux incident.

Le lycéen s'en souvenait très bien. Il avait proposé à Gohan de sortir en ville. Ce dernier s'était disputé avec Videl et avait accepté avec joie. Mais si le plus jeune tenait plus ou moins bien l'alcool, ce n'était pas le cas du plus vieux.

Aussi, Trunks en avait profité pour l'emmener dans une boîte de nuit un peu spéciale et avait dansé avec lui une bonne partie de la nuit. Désinhibé, Gohan s'était prêté au jeu très facilement, se collant de plus en plus à l'adolescent jusqu'à ce que l'impensable se produise. Ils s'étaient embrassé.

Sur le moment, le jeune professeur avait participé très activement à ce baiser. Mais le lendemain, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé chez Trunks, tout lui revint en mémoire et le professeur se dégouta. Comment avait-il pu profiter ainsi de son ami, de son élève ?

Depuis, Gohan essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter de se retrouver seul avec l'adolescent.

-On pourrait peut être en parler ? demanda le plus jeune.

-J'ai du travail Trunks.

Le susnommé posa sa main sur le bras de Gohan et celui-ci se raidit, craignant d'être à nouveau en contact avec lui.

-Je vais pas te violer! se défendit l'adolescent. Même si c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, ajouta t-il en essayant de faire de l'humour.

Gohan dégagea son bras vivement, légèrement paniqué :

-Ce n'est pas drôle. J'étais ivre, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Sans doute que j'étais en colère après Videl mais... Ce n'est pas bien, reconnais le !

-Un homme qui aime un autre homme ça te dégoute ?

-Bien sûr que non ! se défendit automatiquement Gohan. Je n'ai rien contre l'homosexualité.

-Alors ou est le problème ?

Agacé que son jeune élève ne veuille pas voir l'évidence, Gohan leva légèrement le ton :

-Le problème ? Y'en a des tas : tu es mineur, tu es le meilleur ami de mon frère, tu es le fils de Bulma et Végéta et par dessus tout, je suis marié, je suis père et je suis hétéro !

-Ah, fut la seule réponse que Trunks trouva à dire.

Il y eut un léger silence, brisé par Trunks lorsqu'il demanda :

-Sois honnête, m'embrasser ça t'a dégouté ? T'as rien ressenti ?

Gohan essaya de répondre instantanément mais les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir. Le professeur ne mentait jamais, c'était contre nature pour lui. Mais à présent qu'il y réfléchissait, il avait l'impression que le plus jeune venait de lui tendre une question piège.

Il regarda ses _**pieds**_ quelques instants, mais le plus jeune brisa à nouveau le silence avec un petit rictus :

-C'est ça ouais. Si tu préfère te défiler.

Trunks attrapa son déjeuner, se leva et quitta la salle de classe, laissant Gohan seul avec ses pensées.

La journée fut bien morose pour Trunks. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, qu'elle se termine et qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui et oublier Gohan. Même si ce dernier point était quasiment impossible.

Il ignora Goten qui lui proposa de sortir après les cours, se dirigeant sur le toit pour prendre son envol jusqu'à chez lui. Il devait se vider la tête.

Il arriva chez lui quelques minutes plus tard, se posant dans son jardin. Sa mère recevait de la compagnie. Elle était attablée dans le jardin en compagnie de Yamcha, Oolong et Plume. L'adolescent s'approcha pour les saluer.

-Dis donc Trunks, tu grandis de plus en plus !

Trunks salua poliment l'ex petit-ami de sa mère. Il n'avait jamais été très proche de Yamcha. Il s'entendait bien avec lui, ils discutaient poliment, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Cependant, il savait qu'il était resté un ami très proche de sa mère.

Cependant, il s'attable en leur compagnie, attrapant son _**chat**_ au passage qu'il caressa instinctivement, tout en écoutant la conversation d'une oreille lointaine.

-Chichi m'a donné un _**livre de recette nordique**_. Je pense que je vais faire l'un de ces plats ce soir.

-Ne t'embête pas, Plume et moi n'allons pas te déranger plus longtemps.

-Arrête de dire des âneries ! Vous dormirez dans la chambre d'amis. Tu veux bien accompagner Trunks au supermarché ?

-Oui bien sûr.

Trunks sortit de ses pensées, demandant à sa mère :

-Je peux y aller tout seul.

-Tu n'as pas encore le permis de conduire jeune homme ! Oolong, Plume, vous venez me donner un coup de main en cuisine ?

Tout le monde acquiesça poliment. L'adolescent attrapa la liste de course tendue par sa mère, puis il suivit Yamcha jusqu'à sa voiture. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononça réellement quelque chose, ça n'est qu'une fois à bord de la voiture que la discussion démarra.

Ils parlèrent tout simplement de voiture. Le débat fut particulièrement animé, sachant qu'ils étaient tous les deux très friands de ce sujet. D'ailleurs, même une fois entré dans le supermarché, ils avaient toujours le même débat à la bouche.

-Tiens, ça n'est pas Gohan là bas ?

Trunks eut comme un noeud à l'estomac en se retournant pour regarder la direction que lui indiquait Yamcha. C'était bien Gohan qui poussait un cadis à travers les rayons du fromage.

Yamcha, ignorant totalement la mésaventure amoureuse de l'adolescent et du jeune professeur, s'approcha du jeune homme à lunettes.

-Gohan, comment vas tu ?

Le jeune homme salua avec joie Yamcha puis il s'aperçut - faisant ainsi disparaître son sourire - que Trunks était lui aussi présent.

-Vous faites vos courses... ensemble ? s'étonna Gohan.

Trunks aurait parié qu'il y avait comme une once de jalousie dans sa voix, ce que Yamcha ne remarqua pas. Il répondit simplement qu'il restait diner chez Bulma et qu'ils s'occupaient donc de faire quelques courses.

-Comment vont Videl et Pan ?

-Très bien, répondit poliment Gohan qui maintenant n'avait plus qu'une envie, fuir très loin. D'ailleurs je devrais me dépêcher, elles doivent m'attendre.

-Pas de problème. A très bientôt !

Gohan disparut avec son cadis au détour d'un rayon tandis que Yamcha reprenait son propre cadis et qu'il attendit que Trunks le suive.

-Tu peux continuer tout seul un moment, je dois dire quelque chose à Gohan.

Trunks n'attendit même pas que l'homme lui réponde qu'il disparaissait à son tour derrière le même rayon qu'avait emprunté Gohan quelques secondes auparavant.

-T'avais l'air jaloux pas vrai ?

Trunks s'était approché par derrière de Gohan. Ce dernier arrêta son cadis. Il souffla et répondit à Trunks :

-Yamcha ? Vraiment ? Si tu crois que fricoter avec un homme ayant l'âge de ton père c'est recommandable.

-Je ne fricote pas avec lui. Et même si je le faisais, en quoi ça serait ton problème ?

Gohan réfléchit un instant, puis il se contenta de lui dire :

_**-Tu ne peux pas parler avec d'autres types que moi.**_

Sans rien ajouter d'avantage, Gohan continua son chemin à travers les rayons du supermarché, laissant un Trunks pantois mais finalement souriant. Il avait donc encore une petite chance avec Gohan.

Les jours suivants, Gohan continuait d'éviter autant que possible son élève. Cependant, Trunks ne s'en formalisait pas. Il sentait au fond de lui que Gohan ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour lui. Le seul problème était sa conscience.

Trunks s'en voulait légèrement d'être la cause potentielle d'une rupture entre lui et Videl. Il appréciait beaucoup la jeune femme. Et ils avaient une fille.

-Trunks, tu n'aurais pas vu mon foulard jaune ? demanda Bulma à son fils.

L'adolescent répondit par la négative.

-Au fait, Goku et sa famille viennent diner demain soir.

-Gohan sera là ? s'empressa de demander le plus jeune.

-Oui.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour rendre Trunks heureux comme un enfant. Il attendit la journée du lendemain avec une énorme impatience. Il retrouva d'ailleurs Gohan à l'heure du déjeuner dans sa salle de classe.

-Il paraît que tu viens manger chez moi ce soir ?

Gohan qui, pour une fois, n'était pas en train de corriger des copies, plaçait un _**vase**_ sur le bord de sa fenêtre.

-Il ne se passera absolument rien ce soir, répondit avec le plus de sincérité possible le jeune professeur.

Trunks qui s'impatientait, s'approcha du professeur :

-Pourquoi tu refuse d'admettre que t'as un truc pour moi ? Sinon pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je parle à d'autres gars que toi ?

-Pour te protéger. Je dirais la même chose à Goten, tu le sais bien. Je n'ai pas envie que tu tombe sur quelqu'un de mal intentionné.

-Je sais me défendre, protesta Trunks. Je suis quand même un Saiyen.

-Ce n'est pas de violence physique que je parle, rétorqua Gohan.

-Je suis sûr que si je t'embrassais là tout de suite, dans ton pantalon ça réagirait automatiquement.

-Impossible, je porte une _**ceinture de chasteté. **_

Trunks écarquilla les yeux devant cette annonce des plus étranges.

-Quoi ? T'es sérieux ?

Gohan qui s'approchait à nouveau de son bureau pour donner l'impression à Trunks qu'il reprendrait le travail, et donc que le jeune homme le dérangeait, répondit à moitié amusé :

-Ca t'en sauras rien.

Trunks attrapa Gohan avec fermeté, le fit se lever de sa chaise, puis le plaqua contre un mur. Surpris, le professeur se laissa faire, interloqué par l'attitude du plus jeune.

-Depuis que je suis gamin, j'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais, ça tu le sais.

Gohan ne répondit rien, regardant simplement le jeune homme lui parler :

-Et là, ce que je veux, c'est toi. Juste toi d'accord ? Et quand je veux quelque chose, je le prends...

-Trunks... Arrête ça...

Mais Trunks n'arrêta rien du tout. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Pour la deuxième fois. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Gohan était conscient de ce qui se déroulait et mieux que ça, il répondit à ce baiser en étant en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Ce baiser, plus sauvage que le précédent, était un véritable rapport de force entre les deux Saiyens. Gohan lui même ne se contrôlait plus. D'ordinaire, avec son épouse, il était plutôt tendre et sensuel. Avec Trunks, il était beaucoup plus passionné. Plus libéré.

Trunks lâcha les lèvres de son professeur pour s'attaquer à son cou, tout en enlevant sa cravate et en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise pour avoir accès à son torse superbement musclé.

-Trunks... On pourrait... nous voir...

Gohan essayait de riposter entre deux gémissements mais il devait reconnaître que le plus jeune lui procurait un bien fou.

-J'arrêterais... Si seulement... Tu me promets... une chose...

Trunks gémissait tout autant entre quelques baisers et quelques caresses.

-Quoi ?

-Laisse moi te prendre... Juste une fois... S'il te plaît...

L'excitation étant à son comble, Gohan répondit malgré lui :

-D'accord... Mais pas ici... Chez toi... Ce soir...

Trunks avait gagné. Il abandonna à contre cœur le corps de son futur amant, puis tout en souriant, il lui tendit une clef.

-C'est la clef de la salle de sport. Ce soir rejoins moi là bas okay ?

Trunks déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèves de Gohan puis il s'éloigna. Le brun essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, puis voyant l'heure, décida de se rhabiller correctement afin de pouvoir donner cours l'après midi même. Mais il était incapable de se concentrer. La seule chose à laquelle il songeait était à ses retrouvailles du soir même avec Trunks.

Cette soirée arriva plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il arriva en début de soirée accompagné de Videl et Pan. Ses parents, Goku et Chichi, étaient déjà là, tout comme son frère Goten.

Ce dernier discutait avec Trunks de façon animé. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le grand jardin, Gohan eut l'impression que le regard que lui lança le plus jeune était rempli de désir et d'envie. Il essaya de détourner son attention vers sa mère qui s'en allait en cuisine en compagnie de Bulma, qui tenait dans ses bras sa fille Bra.

-Attendez, je vais vous aider.

Videl emporta avec elle sa fille et disparut dans la cuisine à son tour. Lorsqu'il mit sa main dans sa poche, il sentit la clef entre ses doigts.

Peut-être faisait-il une erreur. Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant.

C'est presque par automatisme qu'il se dirigea vers la salle de sport en question. Il sortit la clef de sa poche, la déposa dans la serrure, la fit tourner, puis il entra à l'intérieur. Il alluma l'interrupteur, manqua de glisser sur une _**canne**_ qui trainait là, puis il s'approcha d'un tatami sur lequel il s'assit, attendant.

-Désolé, j'ai du me débarrasser de ton frère...

Trunks venait d'entrer, apparemment très excité. Il s'approcha du brun, puis s'agenouilla sur lui avant de l'embrasser pleinement. Gohan le laissa l'embrasser.

-T'as l'air d'être bien plus expérimenté que moi à ton âge... fit remarquer le brun.

-Jaloux ? dit-il en lui mordillant les lèvres.

-J'en conclus que j'ai raison ?

Trunks décolla ses lèvres de celles de Gohan puis, toujours assis sur ses genoux, lui répondit sincèrement :

-J'ai déjà eu quelques aventures, mais rien de sérieux.

-Je ne suis qu'une aventure de plus alors ?

-Peut-être, répondit Trunks en l'embrassant à nouveau, mais qu'est-ce que je peux attendre de plus d'un homme marié ?

Cette vérité percuta Gohan dans son esprit. Trunks avait raison, il n'avait rien à attendre de lui. Il ne quitterait jamais Videl. Malgré son attirance et ce désir envers l'adolescent. Gohan s'en voulait d'être aussi fleur bleu et romantique.

Trunks déposa de nouveaux baisers dans le cou du brun. Ce dernier s'abandonna totalement et bientôt, les vêtements des deux garçons se dispersèrent progressivement sur le sol, laissant les deux jeunes hommes complètement nus.

-Je commence à penser qu'on aurait du faire ça au lycée ce midi...

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Gohan.

-Tu sens pas ?

Gohan se concentra quelques instants. Il réalisa qu'il y avait une présence qui se rapprochait rapidement de la salle de sport. Son père et Végéta. Ils arrivaient.

Trunks attrapa Gohan par le bras, alors que les deux étaient en pleine tenue d'Adam, une érection magistrale les tenant l'un et l'autre, puis il disparut derrière le placard qui contenait les différents ballons.

-Baisse ton Ki.

Gohan s'exécuta et il regarda au travers des barreaux la porte du gymnase s'ouvrir et Goku et Végéta entrer.

-On dirait que quelqu'un est passé avant nous, réalisa Goku en regardant les vêtements éparpillé au sol.

-On s'en fiche.

Goku souriait naïvement, regardant le prince des Saiyens :

-Toujours aussi pressé toi !

-Nos femmes vont se demander ou on est après. Allez déshabille toi.

Dans le placard, Gohan et Trunks restaient bouche bée. Leurs propres pères étaient en train de se déshabiller complètement l'un et l'autre. Ils avaient déjà vu leurs pères nus, la pudeur n'étant pas leur fort, mais ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à voir était au delà. Les deux hommes commençaient à s'embrasser tout en se caressant.

Ne voulant pas en voir d'avantage, Gohan ne pouvait que trahir sa couverture et il sortit du placard, aussi nus que Goku et Végéta pouvaient l'être, bientôt suivi par Trunks.

Les quatre Saiyens se regardèrent quelques instants, visiblement tous assez gênés :

-J'ai envie de me jeter dans un _**puits**_.

-On dirait qu'on est pas les seuls à avoir eu envie de prendre un peu de bon temps, réalisa Goku en souriant bêtement, malgré son malaise.

-Depuis quand vous...

Végéta répondit à son fils :

-C'est juste occasionnel. Juste du sexe.

-Et vous ? demanda Goku à son fils.

-Euh... C'était la première fois mais...

Cette situation incongrue avait fait perdre aux quatre Saiyens leurs érections respectives. Gohan s'empressa simplement, rouge de honte, de récupérer ses vêtements. Après s'être habillé en toute hâte, il quitta la salle de sport.

Trunks enfila un pantalon et le suivit rapidement, le rejoignant dans le couloir :

-Attends, on a pas terminé ce qu'on était venu commencer.

Ne sachant pas trop s'il était dans la réalité ou dans un horrible cauchemar, Gohan n'arriva pas à résister au nouveau baiser de Trunks. Ce dernier l'entraina dans sa chambre.

-Promets moi une chose, supplia Gohan. Demain matin, on oubliera toute cette journée promis ?

Trunks croisa ses doigts dans le dos et répondit malicieusement :

-Promis.


End file.
